


Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk

He is a Hawk.

That people initially mock,

But then regret,

When he doesn't miss his target. 

He always hits the bulls eye.

That is why he is called Hawkeye.

Think before you cross him.

Otherwise don't expect any mercy from him.

He never misses.

But will give you Cupids kisses.


End file.
